


孕期

by TomHiddleston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston





	孕期

“抱歉，我有急事必须离开，会议由Liz小姐继续主持。”Parker总裁根本无暇顾忌那群老古董的不满和秘书小姐愤懑的白眼，感应手环的红色警报象征着Tony的身体状况并不好，该死！自己实在不应该听Tony的话让他自己在家，将近六个月的身孕让Peter时刻都绷紧神经害怕自己的爱人有一点不适。

“Friday！Tony现在怎么样！”机械女声难得的停顿片刻，“您需要尽快赶回去，boss很需要您。” “shit！”极速升高的身体数据只有一种可能——他的omega，发情了。迅速启动战衣沿着最快的路线使用蛛丝穿过高楼大厦，思索着应对的方式，其实Tony怀孕之后两个人几乎没有过真正的性爱，Tony身体一向不是太好，意外的怀孕之后更是反应强烈，前两三个月总是被孕吐折磨到寝食难安，整个人都消瘦了下去，Peter心疼到没出息的抱着爱人哭过许多次，甚至说过不要这个孩子了的混账话，当然被气极的小胡子男人狠狠打了一巴掌，边哭边捂着右脸向Tony赔了大半夜的不是。

“Tony！我回来了！你怎么……”话还没有说完就被浓郁的雏菊花香撩拨的面红耳赤，意乱情迷的男人听到自己alpha的声音就挣扎着想要从软床上起身，双脚还没接触地面就被年轻人有力的臂膀揽入怀中，“天哪…Tony，你，你现在不能用抑制剂…”柔软的唇舌吻去了未出口的话，双颊泛着潮红的omega伏在爱人的肩头微微喘息，“有你在，我为什么要用抑制剂？”那双漂亮的棕色眼睛现在蒙上了一层泪雾，像是一汪融化的枫糖那样甜蜜，让年轻气盛的alpha移开目光才敢开口，“可是，现在不行的Tony，你知道，嘶…”

小omega恨恨的咬上恋人的手臂，自己现在被发情期折磨的空虚不已，而自己的alpha居然不愿意操自己？这听起来可真是Tony Stark的耻辱！孕期Tony也不喜欢出门，所以总是只穿着宽宽松松的睡袍，这极大地方便了他抬起腿勾住年轻人劲瘦的腰肢缓缓磨蹭，丰艳的红唇微微张开，吐露出绵软勾人的呻吟，“呃啊，好难受，我想让你，唔，想让你进来，”Peter攥紧拳头克制着自己对恋人的渴望“不行，Tony，我，我用别的方法帮你。”

还想挣扎反对的omega在对方抚弄上自己双乳的瞬间就惊呼着软在有力的怀抱中，这几天Tony总觉得胸部鼓胀微痛，因为孕期像少女一样发育起来的两个白嫩奶儿简直成了碰也碰不得的敏感带。Peter体贴的放轻了力度，掀起宽松的棉质睡袍缓缓揉弄着细嫩的乳肉，含住两粒殷红的乳粒吸吮舔弄，让敏感的omega不自觉的红了眼圈，咬住下唇想要阻止刚刚开始就求饶的丢人局面。

放开染上一层粉色的双乳，年轻人带着薄茧的右手就顺着隆起的腹部滑到恋人硬挺的性器，Peter笑着用指腹拭去铃口渗出的清液，“别急，Mr.Stark，”Peter握住小Tony缓缓撸动，前端的快感反而更催化了后穴的空虚，长久没有被完全满足的发情期omega疯狂的渴望着被进入、被占有，让把自己操到怀孕的alpha再次侵犯开娇嫩的内腔，带给自己无限欢愉的高潮。

被情热灼烧尽理智的omega攥着恋人的手腕带向自己的后穴，“嗯，这里…想要…”Peter爱极了Tony难得的坦诚与依赖，释放出一点信息素安抚着孕期爱人脆弱的情绪，又不至于毫无控制的因为炽热的阳光味道引发omega的再度发情。温暖舒适的信息素让Tony放松的瘫软下来，任由青年把自己放在床褥上，抽过羽绒软枕垫在腰下缓解孕肚带来的疲惫与不适，“用手指不舒服，我帮你口出来，”Peter不是第一次为他做这种事，怀孕以来每次有欲望都只能是浅尝辄止的边缘行为，小恋人总会变着花样的让自己舒服，然后背着自己去草草的冲个冷水澡，这让Tony很心疼自己的男孩儿。

但不管经历多少次，Tony还是免不了为这种事情脸红，少年有一张天真又无辜的面容，在床笫之间却显得格外背德。Peter像往常一样在孕肚上印下极度虔诚的一吻，然后抬起那双澄净的眼睛注视着恋人羞哧的表情，“这里有我们的宝宝，Tony，你太棒了，”这样直白的示爱让男人别扭的侧过脸去，右脚轻轻在对方背部摩挲，催促着青年的下一步动作。

舌尖舔过穴口敏感的皱褶就引起omega轻微的瑟缩，Peter握住爱人的右手给予他适宜的安全感，小舌挑逗开湿透的花穴，灵巧的钻进湿热的甬道，模仿着性交的频率浅浅抽插，让孕期敏感的身体迅速攀上第一波高潮。

Peter贴心的停下动作观察着omega的状态，小Tony颤抖着射出浊白，沾染在隆起的孕肚上显得分外色情，当然Tony现在完全无心顾忌这些，近来疏于修剪的卷发蓄至微长，凌乱的被汗水黏在艳丽的面容上，遮去一些脸颊上的潮红和完全失焦的目光，明明还没有经受alpha的操干就已然一副被玩坏的的模样。

积压了太久火气的年轻alpha狼狈的移开视线，自“Tony，你休息一会儿，我，我去冲个澡...”还没来得及翻身下床就被恋人拉扯住了未解下的领带，那双湿润的大眼睛带着薄怒瞪着傻愣的爱人，“不许去！你要么现在操我！要么你个混蛋这辈子都别想操我！”Peter又不敢用上力气挣脱，只得窘迫的讨饶解释，“Tony，我也想...可是你现在受不了...”

不服气的omega撑起上身，“别把我当什么易碎品！我可是钢铁侠！而且，昨天医生都说可以适当的做，要把产道打开嘛...”虽然说这种话让Tony也忍不住有些羞臊，但看着有些犹豫动摇的小恋人还是努力的继续引诱，甚至捧着一对白嫩的奶儿主动湊到alpha面前，轻声柔语的诱哄着，“帮我吸一吸好不好，涨涨的，可能是有了奶水呢...”

没有哪个alpha能够抵挡住自己omega这样的勾引，自制力高于常人的蜘蛛侠也不能例外。Peter解开自己的西装裤释放出胀痛的性器，把熟透了的omega抱起来放在自己身上，“这是您自找的，先生。”

“啊！呜…轻一点啊…”Peter扶着爱人的后腰猛地挺胯，硬到发痛的性器终于没入湿润温软的肉穴，被甬道内紧致的媚肉裹上来热情欢迎，让禁欲良久的alpha痛快的发出喟叹，“Tony,你身体里好舒服，我太想念这个了…”Tony更是为被填满的饱胀感和快感爽到失声，漂亮的脖颈宛如濒死的天鹅向后扬起，红唇微张任由诞水划过完美的颈线，“呃啊！别，呜…别撞那里！”脆弱的栗状腺被粗大的肉棒狠狠碾过，让可怜的小omega瞬间就颤抖着泄出了大量的淫液。

Peter知道孕期的爱人经不起自己坏心的戏弄，抽出性器吸吮抚弄着omega软嫩的乳房，让潮吹的淫液流出花穴。Peter回想着孕期护理书籍上的内容揉捏着omega胸前积淤的微硬乳块，“痛，呜…好痛，别动呀…”Peter心疼的拭去先生委屈的泪水，“Tony不哭，一定要吸出来的，痛的话咬住我的手指就好。”

灼热的性器在湿滑的穴口缓缓抽插，借助快感分散着爱人的注意力，当肉棒剐蹭过敏感点的瞬间用力的吸吮，在omega的尖叫中微腥的乳液终于喷入alpha的口腔，被青年兴奋地含住吸食舔弄，直到乳汁被掠夺干净才在Tony抽噎的讨饶声中恋恋不舍的松开唇齿。可惜抽泣着的小omega还没来得及松口气就被危险的狼崽子衔住了另一侧，“Tony，这边也要通了才好…”

“呜…停下呀…”白色的乳汁流溢到孕肚上，混着刚刚射上去的精液留下一片淫靡，Peter伸出舌尖舔去乳尖上的一点腥甜，“Tony，你现在漂亮到我想让你一直怀着我的孩子，”Peter把绵软的omega孕夫放在床褥和软枕上，抬起他的右腿开始大开大合的抽插，“每次你刚生下孩子，我就再操开你的生殖腔把精液射进去，让你一直大着肚子流奶给我喝，好不好？”

被alpha描绘的淫荡画面刺激到浑身颤抖，又爽又怕的极度快感让烂熟的内腔不断流出大量蜜汁，把两个人的下体染的一片湿滑，肉体的撞击声混合着响亮的水声，简直是最露骨的一支艳曲。“呜...不，不行的...噢...”反对的话还没有说完就被肉棒研磨腺体的酥麻快感逼成了软糯的呻吟，alpha颇具警告意味的用尖牙划过红肿的腺体，“怎么，Tony不愿意为我生宝宝么？”

此时神志不清的omega完全被情欲焚尽了理智，不然他一定能感受到危险和变得灼热逼人的信息素，“不要怀小混蛋的宝宝...”年轻人眯起眼睛单手攥住Tony濡湿的下颌，逼迫对方用那双迷离的眼睛望向自己，“先生不愿意啊，那我只好出来了...”随着话音性器就缓缓抽出，离开温暖的花穴带出不少的淫液，留下欲求不满的空虚和痛苦折磨着脆弱的孕期omega。

“呜...别走，Peter...要进来呀...”因为肚子的阻碍Tony甚至不能用手慰藉一下濒临高潮又被冷落的后穴，只能委屈的低泣着请求alpha的给予，甚至揽过对方的脖颈主动的献上讨好的亲吻，“给我嘛...呜，愿意，愿意好不好...”这样又软又甜的Tony实在难得一见，年轻的alpha自然经受不住诱惑，更是不忍再戏弄可爱又脆弱的爱人，再次把性器插入销魂的肉穴，每一次都蹭过敏感点挺进最深处，每次都能顶到因为生殖腔压迫变的短小的甬道尽头，破开娇嫩的腔口让omega发出爽到极致的哭叫呻吟。

几十次深深地顶弄后omega终于攀上了剧烈的高潮，前端失禁般的流出小股小股稀薄的精水，后穴也收缩裹紧，喷出温热的淫液浸着alpha的性器，让Peter也忍不住咬住Tony的腺体，尽兴的释放在omega身体的最深处。

Peter把爱人汗湿的长发拢到耳后，温柔的吻过Tony泛红的眼眶，“我爱你，Tony，”累极的omega抚过青年背上被自己抓出的红痕，口是心非的把自己埋进阳光味的怀抱里，“你一定是情话说的最差的alpha！”

青年娴熟的抱着在温存中睡去的爱人来到浴室，用温热的水流洗去满身欢爱的痕迹，然后让疲惫的先生舒适的睡上一觉，自己则一边准备晚饭一边回味着Tony身体的绝妙滋味，孕期的先生如此风韵动人，像是熟透了的蜜桃，轻轻一碰就剥落下大片果皮，露出汁水淋漓的甜蜜软肉。一面懊悔自己之前暴殄天物的错过，一面又暗自庆幸omega的发情期还有很久，自己有的是机会细细品尝，慢慢享受。

—————————————————  
彩蛋——情趣游戏：

“啊哈...别，别顶了...太深了啊...小心，宝宝...”漂亮的卷发omega只穿着一条黑色丝绸质地、点缀着白色花边的情趣女仆围裙被压在厨房里的灶台上狠狠贯穿，年轻的alpha一手扶着爱人鼓胀的孕肚，另一只手在Tony晕湿的胸前来回摩挲，“早晨才吸过，先生怎么又流奶了？”

“别...别说了呀...”软了身子的omega只能攥紧灶台的边缘，低低的小声哀求，不只是因情欲还是被戏谑到羞愤，醉红的漂亮脸颊和含着泪的眼睛格外勾人，“忍不住的...”

平日里体贴宠溺的alpha在情事上却总是忍不住恶趣味的欺负可爱的恋人，“您大着肚子还总想着被操，这样骚自然忍不住不流奶，看看您把围裙都弄湿了，”这样用着敬称的羞辱实在太过火了一些，委屈的孕期omega慌乱的摇着头否认，“不是的...呜...没有想被...呜啊！”

对准栗状腺狠狠的顶撞打断了Tony夹杂着抽噎与呻吟的否认，“不是什么，既然忍不住先生以后就别穿上衣了，免得您再弄脏了衣服。” “啊呃...你！呜...不行啊...”坏心的爱人从omega的腿间抚摸至两人的结合处，再用沾满清液的手指划过Tony丰艳的唇瓣，“噢，确实不行，您下面这个小嘴流的水可是更多呢！干脆裤子也不给您穿，就每天裸着身子在家等我回来干你，怎么样？”

虽然是个问句但Tony知道自己并没有选择的权利，堵住自己马眼的拇指警告着他该说出怎么羞耻的台词，“...嗯啊，我...呜...我愿意...my husband...啊！”

释放后脱力的omega被青年揽腰抱起走向卧室，Tony气恼的咬着小爱人的胸肌，“你个小混蛋！就知道玩这些花样！都不知道顾忌我怀着宝宝嘛？”Peter把奶猫炸毛般可爱的爱人放到垫了软枕的大床上，“Tony，是过了太久记不得我之前怎样了么？生下宝宝之后我再让您重温毫无顾忌的性爱。”


End file.
